Cross-country skiing has become a popular winter activity. Although special shoes or boots are commercially available for use by the person skiing, such shoes or boots are designed and intended to be worn directly on the foot (i.e., not over another shoe or boot). Such shoes or boots are adapted to connect at the toe to the ski in a manner such that the heel may pivot upwardly while thettoe remains connected to the ski. In a similar manner shoes or boots worn with snowshoes are adapted to connect at the toe so that the heel may pivot upwardly.
However, there are times when people want to engage in cross county skiing or snowshoeing without having to purchase or rent the specialized boots. Also, the conventional ski boot does not keep the foot very warm in cold weather.
Shoe covers and expansible types of footwear are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,027,658; Des. 204,975; 4,136,468; Des. 139,007; Des. 269,137; and Des. 247,591. However, none of such types of footwear are suitable as overboots for use in skiing or snowshoeing. Ski boots are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,452; 3,939,582; and 4,258,481. The boots described in such patents, however, are intended to be worn directly on the foot of the user. They are for downhill skiing and are not suitable for cross-country skiing. Such boots are not intended or adapted to be worn over a shoe or boot.